Mabel and The Mysterious Ring
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Mabel finally turns thirteen, she hits puberty and get teenage hormones but there is another thing, Mabel is tired of her brother butting in her personal life,And she is trying l find sonething that can be used as a personal item, something her brother cant get into. And someone will try to take advantage of it.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: CONTAINS TEENAGE HORMONES AND PUBERTY...**

Chapter 1

It was the day after Mabel and Dippers birthday.

Mabel was finally thirteen, she couldnt wait for the hot teenage boyfriends she was going to get, and the parties at The Mystery Shack. But there was one thing, when she turned thirteen yesterday, she didnt feel any different, even though Wendy told tell her she would feel different but she didnt say when.

Mabel sighed, she reached from under her bed and pulled out " Midnight." The romance novel, about a vampire and a mortal girl fall in love while in the end of the three book series, the girl " Isabella" turns into a vampire and gives birth to the child of her and " Richard".

Mabel turns to a random page and sees that its the sex scene of the book, her face goes cherry red but curiousity kills her and she reads every word very, very carefully with such interest.

She feels a sudden tingly in her lower region.

She furrows her eyebrows. _What is this strange feeling...Is it one of the changes that i feel as a teenager ?_

She hops off the bed, and places the book in her hiding spot, than walks downstairs to ask Wendy of this strange sensation.

Of course she finds Wendy sitting in the chair with her legs crissed crossed on the desk. Mabel started to blush in embarresment than coughed to get her teenage friends attention.

Wendy put her magazine down and looked at Mabel who was blushing scarlet.

" Wendy...can i ask you something." Mabel twisted her hair with her pointer finger.

Wendy smiled " Anything."

" Umm...so i was reading " Midnight" and it was a very intense scene, i felt a tingly feeling down there." Mabel motioned her hand down to the area that was still acting quite strange.

Wendy just started laughing, leaving Mabel feeling humiliated...

" Mabel, its ok, your just getting, uhh how do i say this approprialty, its a feeling you get when you read or see something that involves anything sexual, so what the word is getting aroused and its perfectly normal, everybody goes through it."

Mabels embarressed face turned back to normal than wipes the sweat off her brow. " Thanks Wendy for telling me." The feeling eventaully went away and Mabel felt really relieved when it did.

She walked up to the room she shared with her brother and she was glad to be alone in her room, she pulled out her diary, she started to write what she felt when she read "Midnight".

When she was done expressing what she had written, she quickly put her diary under her bed and ran down the stairs to Wendy who had told her a few days ago that she wanted to go shopping.

She saw the now sixteen year old girl grab the keys and motion her to go to the car.

Wendy drove off to the mall with Mabel in the passenger seat.

Mabel sucked in her stomach for a random reason, and felt cramps in her lower stomach.

She groaned in pain, Wendy looked at her brunette friend a little bit concerned.

" Hey, kid are you alright ?" Wendy pulled over in the mall parking lot, just her luck.

Mabel clutched her stomach, she opened the door and just stood there holding her lower stomach.

Wendy walked around the other side to her friend who was obviously in some kind of pain.

" I think i started my flow." Mabel grunted.

Wendy gasped and looked around for female products in her purse. " Here, you need to take this in the nearest mall bathroom." Wendy gave Mabel a pad, which Mabel excepted gracefully.

Though the older teenager wasent suprised that Mabel was going to start soon, because the week before, she was acting like Gideon. But it wasent her first time though because she remembers going bra shopping with her a month ago.

Wendy walked inside the mall to look for her younger teenage friend but she didnt find her anywhere.

" Hey Wendy !" Wendy felt a chill go down her spine as Mabel scared her. " Mabel ?! My gosh, you scared the crap out of me !" Mabel snorted.

" Im sorry if this is personal, and im bringing up the aroused part again but have you been aroused before ?" Mabels face blushed with embarresment as she asked her red-headed friend a question only perverted teenage guys would want to ask.

Wendy blushed as well and she scratched her nose to try and stall. " Wel...uh, yes."

Mabel placed her hands on her hips, and gave Wendy a disturbing stare. Wendy started laughing and so did Mabel.

" I want a new look, a more maturing look, i mean come on, imma teenager now." Mabel moved her hand up and down her body trying to prove a point.

Wendy rubbed her chin, " You've got a point, i think i know a few stores that will make you look more _mature." _Wendy grabbed her friends wrist and pulled her into _Wet Seal._

Mabel walked in and saw the most beaufiful top ever, it was floral and purple.

Her eyes went wide, and as if in a trance she walked over to the sleeveless shirt and gave it to the older teen. she walked around the store to see if they had white pants to go with it and they did.

The thirteen year old girl bought almost everything she thought was pretty, Wendy looked impressed and kinda mad that Mabel was wasting all her money.

Wendy and Mabel walked off and started heading back to the car when Mabel saw _" Bal Masguv"._

She nudged her sixteen year old friend who was really irritated, and wanted to get back to her job.

" Can we go there ? Please !" She winned and pouted untill Wendy said yes. The two teens walked inside the store and saw the most beautiful dresses they have ever seen in thier life.

Mabel skeptically looked around for the  
"perfect" dress that was dark red like a rose.

Wendy looked for Hunter green, long dress for her upcoming homecoming that she was going to go with Robbie.

Mabel kept looking around and finally saw it. It was mid thigh red dress and sleeveless or no straps, it was a very tight dress but it was comfortable.

Wendy did the same thing except it was more for like a prom. But she didnt care, it was something she wanted so she bought it.

" So...why did you want a dress, Mabel ?" Wendy asked her friend as they walked out of the mall with the crowded people also looking for back for school clothes.

Mabel shrugged " Just to look more like a teenager than a little girl, and if you thought it was for some guy than your wrong. I think Gideon scared me for life so now i dont really want to date untill school starts back."

Wendy " ahhh"ed and hopped in the car to go back to the Mystery Shack.

As soon as Mabel and Wendy came back from the mall, Mabel ran upstairs to see if she needed the dress tailored.

Turns out, she did need the dress tailored but just a tiny bit.

Mabels POV

I felt dissapointment as my dress didnt fit me exactly, but ill take it later because im just too lazy to take it now, besides we just got here.

I shrugged it off and just laid down on my bed thinking about everything that we went through with the paranormal stuff.

_Those were the times..._

Funny thing, the paranormal stuff randomly stopped and Dipper stopped reading his book, and I just went along with life.

I embraced the freedom of not having all of those things in my life, but now that, that is over, i kinda miss it.

Memorys flooded my mind of all of the dippers, and the gnomes, but mostly Gideon trying to take revenge of Stan.

_Speaking of Gideon...where is the little devil anyways... i havent seen him since he tried to take the Mystery Shack,_

_Maybe the brat finally realized that he couldnt take it away from your family._

_No...thats not it.._

I had a weried feeling someone was watching me... I looked outside and didnt see anyone.

_Dont worry Mabs, no ones out there, Gideon is probitly planning revenge as we speak._

I snorted at my own thoughts, and reached under my bed for my diary but i didnt feel it anywhere.

_What the ?_

I felt rage into my veins " DIPPER !" I heard the heavy footsteps of my twin brother coming upstairs.

" What ? What is it Mabel ? Are you ok ?" Dipper opened the door to the bedroom that we shared together and looked alarmed.

" Yes im fine, but your not going to be !"

Dipper gulped and i saw the small beads of sweat going down his forehead.

" What-are-you-talking-about." He scatched the back of his neck and i narrowed my eyes at him even more.

I jabbed him in the chest and he backed away slowly, " YOU STOLE MY DIARY !"

Dipper's eyes widened and he looked frantically around the room. " N-No-I didnt."

I pushed him into the wall and forced him to give me the diary. He slowly gave it to me and i grabbed it fast.

As I flipped the pages, i looked at him with intense anger. " What did you read."

" I didnt have enough time to read anything." Dipper said quietly.

I furrowed my eyebrows and my patience wore off. " WHAT DID YOU READ !"

Dipper trembled " The part where you got turned on by the sex scene."

I felt blush creep up my face as well as anger. " But why would you read my diary ?"

Dipper scratched his arm awkwardly and looked away embarresed. " Because you were acting strange last week."

" I was acting strange because of puberty." I say in the least disgusting way i can.

" Oh, i probitly should've just asked you before i looked in your diary."

I grimly smiled at him, and slightly nodded trying to control the anger i was feeling.

I lead him to the door and before he could say anything else, i shut the door on him and feeling i could no longer be personal, it killed me.

There were somethings i liked to keep from my brother but of course, like always, he would go through my stuff and find out that way.

_I wish the was a way to keep personal thoughts and feelings to myself without my brother finding out...but how ?_

_But how..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I tapped my chin and looked around the room for something that could help me find the magical item.

I felt as a light bulb clicked inside my head.

_Aha ! The Book !_

I jumped off my bed and croutched down to Dipper's bed level. I grabbed the book that was hidden under my twin brothers bed.

" Cyclops, Nope, Bigfoot, Notta." I kept on flipping pages untill i found what i was looking for. " Ah, here it is, the Mystical Ring, It was founded by blah,blah,blah, im just going to skip to the part i need. Ok, it keeps all your feelings and thought inside the crystal of the ring, can be found in dark forests, and very noticable to anyone who has a magic tracker."

_Magic Tracker ?_

_Maybe i should ask Dip-_

_No, because then he will want to know whats up with you._

_True,true, what about Soos._

It was another Aha moment, a huge smile creeped on my face as i ran out of the room and to the basement where Soos and the Magic Tracker just might be.

Of course Soos was working on the light, that Dipper and I keep switching off and on to pressure Grunkle Stan to say yes to anything we want.

" Hey Soos, have you heard of a " Magic Tracker" and have you seen it here ?"

Soos steps down from the ladder and faces me. " Yeah, i saw Dipper drop it, so i picked it up." He digs through his pocket and takes it out, giving it to me.

" Thanks, Soos." I tap on the middle button and it shows three dull rays, when they are all lighten up it means you found the magical item.

I walk out of the Mystery Shack and headed towards the forest to look for this magic ring.

Im in a small grassy area in the middle of the forest and see the ring but a glass was protecting it.

_How much harm could a small ring do to a thirteen year old._

I slowly pick up the glass and throw it off to the side, shattering it in tiny pieces. I observe the ring and its not like one of those fake crystals that look real, its an real crystal for sure.

I pick it up and feel electricity shock through my whole body, my eyes travel towards the ring and it has small writings inside of it.

_This is the Mystical Ring, it holds all of your secrets, but doesnt wipe your mind clean, you will still be able to feel any emotion._

I quickly hide the ring in my sweater pocket, and run back to the Mystery Shack before my brother suspects anything.

The Next Day...

Wendy and Mabel walk inside the tailors shop in downtown Gravity Falls. The two teens are talking about Mabel's ring.

" Yeah, i found this in the forest."

" Did Dipper say anything ?"

" Nope, not yet, knowing him."

" Well than your lucky."

Mabel snorts " Yeah, this time."

Wendy started touching the ring. " How does this work."

Mabel shruggs and looks at it with admirable eyes. " I just think and feel emotion and it just stores all of it as i feel and think."

" Awesome ! But wouldnt that be a little creepy."

Mabel raises an eyebrow " What do you mean ?"

" Like what if someone trys to take advantage of the ring ? What will happen then ?" Wendy crosses her arms worried for her friend.

Mabel thinks about it for a minute than smiles. " Dont worry that will never happen."

What the two dont know is that Gideon is standing in the far right of the store talking to his dad.

He hears Mabels voice, and his Magic Tracker vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and its pointing to Mabels hand.

He stares Mabel down, but finally realizes that the magical item she has on her is the ring.

He furrows his eyebrows, he hears them talking about the ring, and the power it possesses.

_I need to find a way to take advantage of Mabel, but how..._

Gideon stares at the ground in deep thought, he looks back at the magic tracker, and strokes the back of it which feels like a stone.

He turns it over and picks out the stone.

He clutches it in his hand and he mumbles some words that he found in his book. " _I summon thee, I summon thee, I summon thee."_ He drops the stone, with a blue aruora around him.

_Gideon the Physic is back..._

He smiles from ear to ear, and stares right at Mabel, looking into the ring, into her mind.

He sees all the emotions that she has felt for the past day, excitement about her dress, anxiety from Dipper finding out about the ring, and arousement from the book.

And her thoughts, oh, her thoughts spoke louder than emotions.

Lets not forget memorys.

Gideon and Mabel have a connection now...a special one...he can now feel what she feels, if _he_ wants to and he can now control her every thought and emotion.

Mabel feels a shock inside her body...again. " Wah." She shouts pretty loudly, making everybody avert thier eyes to her.

" Hey, you alright ?" Wendy places a hand on her shoulder comforting her.

" Uh-yeah, just another...girl thing." Mabel hisses under her breath.

Gideon deep eyes stare at Mabels, giving her a small smirk as she hisses towards him.

_Mabel, you are mine and no one is going to stop me, not even your pretty little head, because i have full control over you._

Mabel's hisses stop and her face retorts into absolute horror.

_NO ! NOOOOOO_

_YES ! HEHEHEHEHE ! YES_

Mabel runs out of the store, leaving Wendy running after her.


End file.
